A vehicle (hereinafter also referred to as a “fuel cell vehicle”) configured to travel by supplying power from a fuel cell system and driving a vehicle driving motor is being developed. With a fuel cell vehicle, safety during collision is ensured by disposing the components of the fuel cell system underneath the floor in the center of the vehicle.
For example, JP 2005-205945 A discloses a vehicle mounting structure in which a fuel cell unit and a accessory unit are arranged so as to be adjacent to each other underneath the vehicle body floor which is enclosed by a floor frame provided in a vehicle front-back direction of a fuel cell vehicle, and by a cross member provided in a vehicle width direction. According to this structure, the tubing length and wiring length can be shortened, and the collision safety can be ensured (Patent Literature 1).
JP2007-245954 A discloses technology concerning a configuration of mounting a fuel cell and a drive motor within a motor room at the front of a vehicle, supporting the fuel cell on the upper side of a support frame, providing the drive motor on the lower side of the side frame, and guiding the drive motor along a guide frame during collision of the foreside (Patent Literature 2).
JP2007-258164 A discloses technology concerning a configuration of providing a load bearing member as a beam-shaped member across the end plates of a fuel cell stack so as to absorb the impact load that is directly applied to the fuel cell (Patent Literature 3).
JP2008-100585 A discloses technology concerning a configuration of providing a reinforcing member which slidably penetrates a fuel cell stack in a vehicle width direction, and transmitting the impact force from the vehicle side face, which is transmitted via the seat, from the collision side to the non-collision side via the reinforcing member (Patent Literature 4).
A DC-DC converter which raises or lowers the output voltage of a fuel cell is disclosed, for example, in JP2007-209161 A and JP2007-318938 A. The publications do not particularly disclose an impact alleviation structure of the DC-DC converter (Patent Literature 5 and Patent Literature 6).